Oracle 176: What A Surprise! Return Of The Comrades
Oracle 176: What A Surprise! Return Of The Comrades (驚いた！ 同僚の帰還 Odoroita! Dōryō no kikan) is the one hundred seventy-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As Emperor Ryuuen started to eye Erika and the rest of the Armored Fighters as his last victims; Rie, Kazumi and Irie finally destroyed the huge powerful sphere. As a result, they finally rescued their comrades who were trapped inside the sphere. Plot As he walked over across the city streets, Emperor Ryuuen said to himself that he will definitely eliminate all the Armored Fighters, especially Anaira and Erika. Then he used his Hazard Scepter to create a dark sky in the entire sky. Meanwhile; Kazumi, Rie and Irie went to the powerful sphere where they believed that their comrades were all trapped inside. Until they found out that they were right when someone inside from the sphere called for help. Kazumi told them that they were finally came to rescue them immediately. On the other hand; Erika, Fatima, Minori and Hiroyo came to Anaira and asked her what was happened. Anaira told them that she already defeated and killed Ardent in their battle. Then she also said that Emperor Ryuuen should be frightened since almost all of his henchmen were already killed, including Mayor Akazawa and Mateo. Moments later, Emperor Ryuuen came in and asked her why he should musy be frightened. As she heard his voice, Anaira told him that he must be frightened right now because he already lost his comrades during the battle. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told her not to be overconfident, and transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Emperor Hazard Mode. Anaira and her comrades, meanwhile, transformed themselves also into their respective armor forms. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. In Imperial Palace after the meeting, everyone were preparing their battle equipment which will be used in their all-out war against the Chariots in Hirakawa City. While they were preparing, the Hirakawa City Councilors came in and asked them what they were preparing. Miyuki told them that they were preparing for an all-out war against the Chariots once they were returning back in Hirakawa City. Then Councilor Naomi told her that they must be careful once they came back, and Miyuki said that everyone understood her concern. Afterwards, the city councilors went to the hallway and had a pep talk for a while regarding to their concern to their city residents who will participating in the all-out war. While she was busy preparing for her battle equipment, Miyuki thought in her mind what will happen to her and everyone during their all-out battle, and she shrugged off. Then she said to herself that she didn't regret for engaging a war because this was for everyone's sake. Inside the powerful sphere, everybody saw Kazumi along with Irie and Rie discussing about their plan to rescue them. Then Alejandra told them that they will be finally free once Kazumi and others save and rescue them. But Miyazono had a second thought in her mind, thinking what if they came but not to rescue them. Chisato, on the other hand, told her that she must believe that Kazumi and others came to rescue them, which Alejandra agreed. Raijin, meanwhile, said to them that once they were already rescued, they will be going to take a payback against Emperor Ryuuen for doing this to them, which everyone agreed. Meanwhile, Irie and Rie asked Kazumi what they will be going to do to save their comrades. Then Kazumi came up an idea to use their respective weapons to destroy the powerful sphere immediately. Rie asked her if this was a dangerous solution for them, but Kazumi told her that this was the only choice they could do. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into Eternal Empress and Chariot Fighters Neon and Flash respectively and used their respective finishers to destroy the powerful sphere immediately. Back to Imperial Palace, everyone were boarding to the military vehicles after they prepared their battle equipment which they will be used in the all-out war against the Chariots in Hirakawa City. President Shinozaki, on the other hand, decided for herself to join in the war despite that she was in the highest position in the government. The reason she decided to join in the war because her relatives were also residing in Hirakawa City for a long time, and they were both affected in the massive attack made by the Chariot Empire. Then she told her Presidential Security Group to assign the Vice President to monitor the Palace along with the Hirakawa City Councilors, and they were agreed. Afterwards, all the military vehicles left the Palace, leaving few of them behind. While they were in a Presidential chopper, Miyuki asked President Shinozaki if her reason for joining war was true, and President Shinozaki confirmed it that this was true. She told Miyuki that during two of her relatives were been killed by the Chariots during their massive attack, that's why she decided for herself to join in an all-out war and letting herself put in at risk. Then she asked Miyuki what was the reason why she decided to join in the war. Miyuki told her that the reason why she decided to join in the war because she wanted to restore peace throughout the city which was destroyed by the Chariots. Afterwards, President Shinozaki held her hand, and told her that Hirakawa City will definitely return back its peace once the Chariots were defeated, which Miyuki agreed. Meanwhile; Anaira, Fatima, Erika and Hiroyo continued facing Emperor Ryuuen in the battle. While fighting, both parties were experiencing difficulties to defeat each other. As of his frustrations, Emperor Ryuuen used his Hazard Scepter to attack them, but it was deferred by Anaira using her Infinity Gun Blade and performed a counterattack against him. Then Fatima, Erika and Hiroyo attacked him simultaneously using their respective weapons. As he was suffering from the simultaneoua attacks, Emperor Ryuuen used again his Hazard Scepter to attack them immediately, causing them to suffer. Then he asked them if they were still able to defeat him despite of their conditions. But Anaira told him that they will still defeat him even in their conditions, and attacked him using her Infinity Gun Blade. On the other hand; Kazumi, Irie and Rie used all their efforts to destroy the huge powerful sphere. Alejandra, meanwhile, told everyone inside the sphere to step back as she noticed that the sphere was going to destroy. After a while, the huge powerful sphere was destroyed, and everyone inside the sphere were finally rescued. Kazumi and others, on the other hand, were finally glad that they finally did it. Then Alejandra thanked them for rescuing them inside the sphere, but Kazumi thanked her back. Afterwards, they told them to help their comrades, especially Anaira, in their battle against Emperor Ryuuen immediately, and left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 26, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 81, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 111, and Codename: Kaede episode 5. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes